


Immortals

by grayscalefrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Peterick, Rikey, Sub Frank Iero, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscalefrank/pseuds/grayscalefrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Frank's life is a mystery. He always heard footsteps behind him, his room was always clean even though he always made a mess, he always felt watched, he always heard stuff like twigs snap or breathing around him, his bullies never bullied him again but they always seemed scared of him, and most of all, Frank always felt protected. Frank always has cravings. For what, you might ask. Well, he doesn't know either.</p><p>When Frank walks home one night from a party, he stumbles across a very fucking strange man with the unforgettable fire truck red hair.</p><p>Then strange man enters Frank's life, making drastic changes to both of their lives whether they like it or not.</p><p> </p><p>((My first Dom/Fertile))</p><p>((This was originally posted on Wattpad under mcrslut.. These should be the only two places to get this story so if you see it somewhere else, please contact me))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Here, try this," a random guy says while holding out a purple pill. I deny it because getting high at a party isn't my cup of tea. I walk off to find my best friend, Pete Wentz, grinding on a guy in a fedora. I shield my eyes at the view.

"What the fuck, Pete?" I yell over the music. The music is too loud, the place smells of booze, cocaine, and vomit, and the place is filled with bodies.

To sum everything up, I hate parties. I'm here only because I was blackmailed by the one and only, Pete Wentz.

Pete Wentz can't be trusted with any secrets. I accidentally told him that I do push ups in drag (actually, he walked in on me doing push ups in drag.)

"Patrick, meet Frank. Frank, Patrick," Pete introduced us formally as if nothing happened. He also uses the hand gestures.

I give a grunt in reply. "I'm leaving. Use protection," I say, winking at them. Both of them blush and I start walking to the front door. I soon approach the door and open it, walking out.

I decide to take a walk instead of going to my house, which holds a drunk father and an absent mother. She is just never home and when she is, she is hungover. She blames her actions on stress but her getting drunk is when she remembers about her "faggot of a son" (her words, not mine).

I soon realize I am walking down main street and decide to head down an alley.

I love allies because, honestly, it is more peaceful than at home. Home is where the abuse is.

I suddenly notice a strange man walking the opposite direction I am. How is he strange, you might ask. Well, he is way too pale. His skin is almost as white as milk. Also, his hood is covering his fire truck red hair and pale face. His red hair is what catches my eyes, though. I know I am describing a normal person but his aura just says "unnormal person".

I think I stare for too long because he asks, "Do you have a problem?" His voice is actually quite high pitched but you can still hear masculinity in it.

"No, um, sorry. Just staring off into space," I mutter out, lying. I do have a problem of how attractive he is (and he seems a bit off).

"Liar," he blurts out, taking me by surprise.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't ask. The important thing is that you lied," he said calmly.

"Well, I am bothered by how- you know what? This isn't any of your business."

"True. Well, my name is Gerard but I have to go. Bye, Frank." And with that, he ran off.

How the hell did he know my name? Is he a friend of Pete's? I decide to shrug it off and continue walking. I pull out my phone and text Pete a message that looks like:

F: do u know a guy named gerard?

Immediately, I get a reply that says:

P: who? Ive nvr herd tht name b4

I just decide to pocket my phone and think of the strange man with the fire truck red hair.

How did he know my name? Why does he seem so strange? How did he know that I lied to him? Why was he walking down that alley?

Then I decide to have a conversation with Pete again.

F: cn i come ovr?

P: sure. wat do u want 2 do ovr here?

F: idk. tlk?

P: abt?

F: random crap. idk.

P: oki

I pocket my phone and start my adventure to Pete's house.

~~~~~

When I get there, I notice Pete on his porch (probably waiting for me). We enter his house and make our way up his stairs to his room the size of an apartment.

We take a seat on his leather sofa.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. He may not seem like it, but he actually care for what you have to say.

"A strange guy that I met in the alley between the bank and the barber's shop," I answer truthfully. "He was strange. The aura that came off of him was strange. He said his name is Gerard. Also, he could tell that I lied and he knew my name without me telling him."

"That is weird," he replied. "How do you think he knew your name?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Huh," was all Pete said before there was a sudden noise of a branch snapping off of a tree outside Pete's window, causing us to both jump.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete and I rush to the window and look down, finding the branch on the ground. The branch was one of those big ones that can hold up a five year old but what caused it to fall down? The wind definitely can't push down a big branch to where it falls, can it?

"What the hell just happened and how did that branch fall?" Pete asked, more to himself than myself.

"I don't know but let's go down to check," I end up saying into thin air.

I grab his arm and walk all the way across his huge ass room, down the hallway, down the long ass flight of stairs, through the fancy kitchen, into the living room and we took a sharp right to the door. We exit the mansion like house (Pete's family is fucking rich) into the cold air of the October night. My birthday is in October. Halloween, to be exact.

As Pete and I rush to the scene, we see the branch. We walk over to inspect it and a little sphere of white next to the scene catches my eye.

I grab the sphere and open it, seeing as it was a crumpled bit of paper.

The paper reads:

"Hey, Frankie. My number is 555-555-5555

If you have any questions, text or call me.  
xoxoG"

I decide to pull out my phone (which is an iPhone 4S, for your information) and call the number. It took two rings before they picked up.

"Hey. I'm assuming this is Frank?" The voice comes across.

"Who the hell are you, how do you know my name, and what the hell just happened?" I yelled into the phone.

"First of all, chill out. Second, this is Gerard, the guy you met earlier. I know your name for certain reasons so chill the fuck out. And the branch thing? Oh that was for safety reasons. You won't understand. Not yet, anyways," Gerard said all too calmly.

"Get the fuck back here. Pete and I need explanations."

"Pete doesn't need anything. It's you that needs answers for everything that has ever happened to you in your life."

"Whatever. Just get the fuck over here and explain to the both of us. You have five minutes." I then hang up an sigh. "We will get an explanation in hopefully under five minutes."

What the fuck does he mean by 'my life'? My life is normal. I have had bullies but I eventually made them coward away, I was never hurt, and I was free from self harm. I never had self harmed before because, well, it always feels like someone is watching me.

Of course no one is watching me because I am a lame loser.

The other abnormal feeling I get is craving, though. It happens once a month (and to those who think I am on a period, I am in fact, male) and whenever I do get these cravings, my vision tints colors. Last month's color was red.

My craving hasn't started this month, though. But what do I crave? I don't know. It feels as if my tongue craves.. Iron.

I haven't told anybody about these cravings, though. They would look at me weirdly.

But Gerard isn't a part of this. He can't make me have cravings. He can't make me feel watched. He can't make me feel protected.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard ends up getting here about four and a half minutes later. He is wearing the same clothes as earlier and his fire truck red hair is still in the same position.

When he arrives, he immediately apologizes to Pete for the broken property and ofers money to buy a new tree. Pete declines the offer because he is rich as fuck.

"Uhm, Pete. I think he needs to talk to me," I say and he nods. He mumbles something about how gay I am. All I could do was laugh at that.

"Uhmm... How do I say this without you getting the wrong idea? Hmm," he started once Pete entered his house. "Frank, we aren't normal. You aren't normal. You are the least normal one here. I can't tell you why bu-but I am not normal, either."

"No one is normal, Gerard. And what the fuck you you mean that I am the least normal one here?" I ask, sounding aggrivated.

"I mean, we aren't normal beings. And I mean that you aren't a normal being. I am not one either but you are special. Really special, in all honesty," he says looking at the ground.

"No, I am not special. I am far behind special. I am an emo fag. That isn't special. And for fucks sake, you don't even know me! You can't tell me that I am not normal because you just met me!"

"I may have just met you, yes. But I have known you for years. Seventeen years, to be exact."

By this point, I was beyond confused.

"Oh, and just to clear up the cravings, moodiness, and vision problems, it means you are in mating season. I can see that you are a fertile-"

"What the fuck did you just call me? Fertile? Doesn't that mean 'ready to get pregnant'? Excuse me, I am a male," I snapped.

He took a large sigh and further continued, "This is part of our abnormality, Frank."

"Then what the fuck are you?"

"A dominate."

By this point, I want to cry, smack him, hug him, scream, punch a wall, and overall, die.

I look back up to see him staring at me with glorious hazel eyes. The hazel eyes are a mix of almost every beautiful color (almost meaning no blue). He is the definition of beauty.

"So are you telling me that I can get pregnant?" I ask, calming down.

"Only by our kind.. Our kind meaning other people with abnormality like us. But not just any males of our kind can get you pregnant. Dominates get the fertiles pregnant."

All of a sudden, my vision tints a gold.

"And now I see that you are in mating season. All the fertiles have cravings, vision changes, and mood swings once a month. Dominates can sense this whenever it occurs. Mating season is the time that has best chances of getting pregnant," he says again.

I calm down fully and reply, "I am so confused and tired and angry and sad and hungry for that one taste.. it tastes of iron. I am also very thankful and surprised and I want a hug but I also don't want to be touched."

"You should probably get some sleep. I have to go. Bye, Frank," he said, waving goodbye.

"Wait," I say and he stops, turning around. "How do you know my name?"

"I have been protecting you for years," he answers quietly.

"Why?"

"Because you are special." And with that, he is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I went back inside of Pete's huge ass house. I was very confused and hungry and tired and I want a hug. Why are these times of the month so god damn hard?

I went to Pete's room and saw him texting someone. Very Pete like of him.

"Pete," I say, plopping myself next to him. "I'm hungry."

"Get off of your lazy ass and get something," he replies far too focused on his screen.

"Don't you have like, what, five servants?"

"You have legs. Use them."

"Fuck you." I then get up and walk to the kitchen. The kitchen is bigger than my house. I walk over to the huge fridge and open it, finding strawberries. Good enough.

Strawberries won't feed my craving but they will help my hunger go away.

I walk back upstairs finding Pete still texting. "Hey wassup Frank?" He asks. I shrug and sit down in one of his black beanies right in front of the 72" flatscreen T.V. "What's wrong? You look so mixed up."

"That's because I am, Pete. I just got told that I can get pregnant," I said truthfully. I can trust Pete sometimes. When it comes to secrets this big, you can definitely trust Pete.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know. I know just as much as you."

"Who said that?"

"Gerard."

"How does he know?"

"I honestly do not know. Can we go to sleep? I am super tired."

He nods and says, "Be careful making wishes in the" and then claps twice. He finishes his sentence with "dark dark." I laugh because he does this every time.

But then, I fall asleep.

~

When I wake up, I wake up in Pete's room, alone. I groan at the light coming through the windows and rub my eyes with the balls of my hands.

I have the feeling of being watched so I know Gerard is around here somewhere.

"Gerard?" I sigh. I then walk over to the window and see the milky man ((not Ryan)) with the flaming red hair in the tree. "Do you want to come inside?" I ask, using the hand gestures and all. He nods so I open the window. He climbs through.

"Hello, Frank," he greets.

"Hello, Gerard," I reply.

He looks at my mouth, concentrated. "Frank, you might not want to open your mouth anymore. I mean, not here." He looks almost concerned.

"Why?" I ask.

"Uhm.. G-go l-l-look in th-the mirror."

I walk over to Pete's bathroom and walk over to the mirror and smile.

In my smile were fangs. Vampire fangs.

"What the fuck! Did Pete play this on me?" I ask in a yell-hiss tone.

"N-no, uhm, you sorta grew those overnight... Uhm, it is kinda like a teenage girl. You get the cravings and mood swings at a certain stage and then you grow something a little after that stage starts. A teenage girl would usually grow b-boobs but you grew... fangs. Now I know your leading trait," he said all too awkwardly. I nearly died of laughter when he got to the comparison.

"What do you mean 'leading trait'?" I ask calmly.

"Well, by not normal, I mean we have multiple types of immortal blood. Your leading type is vampire. Mine is, uhm, vampire as well. But my second leading is angel. I don't know yours, yet. It comes in after the first trait. Here are my fangs," he opens his mouth revealing fangs. "I can control them. You learn how to control them after awhile. Oh! And here are my wings." He lifts up the back of his shirt, revealing two black wings. "They are black because I am a guardian angel over another immortal. I am the guardian over you."

"But what makes me important? What makes me need a guardian angel?"

"This isn't the discussion for now. Maybe in a few years. You won't be able to handle it, not yet, anyways. I hear Pete coming back. I have to go." And with that, he runs off, again.


	5. Chapter 5

Pete came in with two of his servants. The servants were holding a buffet's amount of breakfast. The breakfast foods ranged from pancakes to bacon to cereal. There was a lot to eat.

I am actually feeling very hungry so I pick up eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon.

Again, I feel like I am being watched and I roll my eyes. I decide to start texting Gerard after eating everything on my plate.

F: wanna hang out?

I get a reply instantly.

G: Sure. Meet at park on Penny street in 30 minutes.

F: Oki Doki Artichoki

So, I just met this strange guy last night, he fell from stalking me, he told me that I can get pregnant, he told me that I have immortal blood, and now I want to hang out with him.

I start to get ready by getting dressed in black skinny jeans, a plain red shirt, and combat boots. I question putting on eyeliner and decided, fuck it. Why not? So I put some eyeliner on.

"Bye, Pete," I say, leavimg the house.

"Bye, Frank."

~

When I get there, I see Gerard sitting on a bench with what looks like Chinese food. It looks like he is glaring at something so I turn to see what he is looking at.

I see a guy with red eyes staring at me. I then look back at Gerard and notice that his eyes are jet black. I rush over to Gerard and Gerard turns to find me.

"Hey. What's going on?" I ask.

"A dominate is looking at you like he wants to fuck you, Frank. Red eyes means lust, black eyes, probably like mine, is anger. So on, so forth," he sighs and his eyes go back to the normal shade of hazel.

"Why does the dominate want me?" I ask.

"You are a fertile and in mating season." I roll my eyes and sit next to him. "So have you processed everything about yesterday and today?"

"Yeah. I have a question. How can you tell if someone is a dominate or a fertile?"

"Well, first of all, you have to know if they are mundane or have some immortal blood in them. There are more immortals here than you would know, actually. You can tell if someone is immortal by the feeling they give off. It is like this thing called a 'gay-dar'. You can sense it, ya know? And once you find that out, you can tell if they are a fertile because the fertiles, especially in mating season, they give off an aura of a bottom. And the dominate gives the aura of a top. Small things like that."

"Okay... Do we have like.. soul mates, or something?"

"Uhm, yeah. We have these things called 'mates'. You only have one and that one is also an immortal. If your mate has already died, you wil not have another."

"Have you found yours?"

"I think but I don't think they know yet. I hear that when you do find your mate, it is an instant connection. And when that connection is made, you only become more and more close to each other."

I sigh and look at the Chinese food. God, I'm hungry again.

"Oh, yeah. You need to try this," he says while opening the box. "It is orange chicken but without the orange sauce, it's blood. Trust me, this is what you are craving." I take a smell and it smells like iron.

I instantly take a fork and poke it into a piece of chicken. I lift the fork and place the chicken into my mouth. God, it is so fucking good!

I end up eating the whole box.

Afterwards, Gerard and I walk around the park until my phone rings. I look at the caller I.D. and it says "Pete".

"Sorry, I have to take this," I tell Gerard and he nods. I answer it and ask, "Hello?"

"Hi," he said. I could practically hear his smile from here.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Nothing. I am just bored."

"Find that Patrick kid."

"Okay. Bye." With that, I hang up.

I look up at Gerard and smile. He looks back at me and smiles too and in that moment, everything seems okay.

Everything seems okay. What I mean is that it feels like I wasn't just bombarded with information, it feels like I am human, and it definitely feels like he hasn't been stalking me all of these years.

"Frank?" Gerard asks, still smiling at me.

"Yeah, Gerard?" I ask back.

"Uhm, want to meet my brother? I think you would like him. He is a fertile, as well," he says, nervously rubbing his neck. He then turns his gaze to the park swarmed with kids.

"Sure. But before we do, can I know his name?"

"His name is Michael but he prefers Mikey."

I nod and stand up. Gerard gets up after me and we walk to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we reach Penny Street we walk right up to a brown two story house. 

"Please stay here. I will be back. I have to tell Mikey who you are before he goes batshit crazy on me about me bringing a fertile home," he said quite nervously. I nod and when I do, he turns around and opens the door behind him. Once he enters the house, he shuts the door and leaves me alone with my mind.

A few minutes later, Gerard opens the door with a smile and gestures me in. I step in and look around.

No pictures of anyone, really nice furniture, and warm air. This feels like home. My house feels the exact opposite of the term "home". Home is comforting. Here is comforting.

"Mikey's upstairs. Let's go," Gerard says before grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to a flight of stairs. "Do you have any medical conditions that preven-"

"You should know. How long were you stalking me?" I snap out. I didn't know I had that in me.

"Let's just go up the stairs," he says, sounding a bit guilty.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine."

We then walk up the long flight of stairs. There were approximately 38 stairs in the staircase. We reach the top and enter a room. 

The room has double doors and a bunch of sofas in it so I am guessing that this is the living room.

"Make yourself at home while I get Mikey," he said, still sounding guilty.

And I do. I sit down in a comfortable position on a couch while he is getting his brother.

And then I smell it.

Iron.

I forgot about my cravings and now I am reminded.

Fuck, I want the thing that smells like iron. What was it? I forgot. It comes from the human body, that's what I know.

My thoughts drop as a tall, lanky guy comes in. He looks around my age so maybe he is a teenager? He is wearing a gray beanie, glasses, black skinny jeans, and and Anthrax shirt. Gerard follows the boy in and they make themselves comfortable on another couch.

"Hey. My name is Mikey," he said, breaking the silence I didn't even know was there.

"I'm Frank," I said, giving a smile. He smiles back.

"So you are a fertile. Just so you know, Gerard does not need a fuck-and-flee type of guy," he says earning glares from Gerard.

"Don't worry. We aren't doing that. I just found out yesterday about what I am. And your brother and I are- friends?" I say.

Gerard nods in return and Mikey smiles. "Okay." I smile back. "So you just figured out yesterday that you have more than one type of species in you? Do you know your leading trait, yet?"

"Uhm, yeah. My leading trait is vampire," I said.

"Cool. So is Gerard's. The vampire leading trait is one of the least common, actually. My leading trait is an angel. I don't know why. I think angel is Gerard's secong leading trait, though?" Mikey asked. Gerard just nodded. "My second leading trait is..." and then he whispers, "unicorn."

At that point, Gerard burst into laughter.

"Traits run through your family. Not leading ones, though. You develop those over time. Do you know your second leading, Frank?" Mikey asked. I shake my head.

"We will have to help you find that out," Gerard butted in.

"How do you do that?" I ask.

"Well, it takes time and effort with a lot of testing but we can figure it out before you start your second phase. You are almost done with your first phase, currently. Phases are the type of "puberty" thing for each trait. Cravings is the phase for vampires," Mikey said.

"What is the phase for unicorns?" I ask, giggling a bit.

"Well, it is kind of personal but when I fart, glitter comes from.. down there," Mikey said quietly. 

"Oh my god," I manage before I start crying and hyperventilating with too much laughter.

Mikey blushes and that causes me to laugh even more. This whole "immortal" thing just keeps getting better and better.

"Do you think you have found your mate, Frank? I can tell you are a fertile so a Dominate would be your mate," Mikey asked.

"I don't think so.. I mean, I have only met your brother and this lustful dude at the park. Those are the only dominates I have seen before."

"Mikey, I think I have found my mate but this can wait for later," Gerard said.

"Ooooh who did you fall in love with?" Mikey asked.

"Well, uhm, a fertile. But this conversation isn't for now," Gerard pleaded.

"But-"

"Please," Gerard begged.

"Fine. Who's hungry? I'm guessing you both want blood?" Mikey asked, getting up. Gerard and I nod in sync.

Mikey leaves and Gerard says, "Sorry about that. I am not very comfortable talking about things like that."

"It's fine. I understand. So every immortal has a mate?" I ask. He nods and- oh! Here comes the awkward silence! How fun!

A few minutes pass and Mikey comes back with blood in bottles... bottled blood.

Mikey passes one to me and one to Gerard. He sits down and eats potato chips.

I open the bottle and sip the delicious crimson liquid. This taste can probably very addicting.

"So about your mate..." Mikey starts again.

"If you want to know this bad, let's go some where private," Gerard said. Mikey nods and Gerard looks back at me saying, "Sorry about this. I share everything with him and I am not very easy about this topic."

"It's fine. I'll just drink this," I say, pointing to the bottle. He nods and leaves with Mikey.

I am assuming they went to the room next to this one because I start hearing muffled whispers and then Mikey yelled in a surprised tone, "Oh my god, Gerard! Really?"

Then more and more muffled whispers until it became silent. The door opened and Gerard stepped through with Mikey. It looked like Mikey was eye raping me... What am I missing?

Does he like me? He can't. Gerard said fertiles belong to Dominates. Not fertiles with fertiles or Dominates with Dominates.

"Sorry about the yelling," Mikey apologized, breaking the eye raping session.

"It's fine. So, do you guys like video games?" I ask.

"Sorry, Frank, but we think you should leave for the night. You can come back tomorrow. We need sleep and you should get some sleep," Gerard said.

"Oh.. Okay. See you guys tomorrow," I say with a fake smile.

"Bye," they say is unison. Something is very off. I can feel it.

~

I make it home and to my room. My room is smaller than Pete's closet, obviously.

What was up with Gerard and Mikey, though? That was so weird.

I decided to make it to my twin sized bed and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up sprawled across my bed. I look over to see the red digital numbers "6:39". God damn, it is really early but I am not tired. I want to go back to sleep, though. Where nothing was confusing or where nothing hurt was sleep.

I check my phone and see that I have received two texts and 13 missed calls. The calls are from Gerard, one text was from Gerard and the other text was from someone random.

I decide to open the text from Gerard and it says:

G- Wanna meet at cemetery?

I start to reply:

F- Sure :3

I added the kitty face because I am a cute mother fucker, okay?

I start to get off of my bed and decide to leave the other text for later. Once I peel myself from the bed, I see that I am wearing the same clothes as yesterday and start to take off the shirt I had on. The pants are fine but instead of the shirt I was in, I slip a gray one on.

Once that's done, I grab my phone and put it in my back pocket.

"Get your ass down here, Frank!" I heard screeching come from outside. It sounded like a male. It sounds familiar but I can't place who it belongs to, the voice.

At that, I run down the stairs and out the door seeing a red Mikey.

I could tell it was Mikey because he looks kind of similar to Gerard but has these awkward and lanky legs.

"I have texted you to meet me here," he starts motioning to my yard. "I have to talk to you about.. A few minor things." I nod for him to continue. "Well, it is about mates. About how to find your mate, how to know if they are your mate, and how to approach your mate."

"I don't know if I have found m-"

"You never know," Mikey said seriously. "Usually it takes a while for the fertile to notice. But you can find your mate by testing them. Test their patience, test their loyalty, and test their sympathy. They will be very patient with you. If you wanted to wait fifty years to mate, they would accept that in a heartbeat. Mates will also be very loyal. Secrets and stuff like that will be kept. And will become very sympathetic towards you. They will put themselves in your shoes for however long."

"Okay," I said. "I still don't know, Mikey."

"Just watch out for your mate, Frank," And with that, he walks off. That was strange. Maybe Mikey is strange..

~

I reach the cemetery gates and see a male figure that appears to be Gerard.

"Frankie!" He shouts at me. Frankie? What the hell?

"Frankie?" I ask. "Where did that come from?"

He turns away, concealing a blush that is now well hidden and says, "Oh, sorry. I don't know. It just tumbled out."

"It's fine, Gee," I say as I give a reassuring smile when he looks back at me.

"So what do you want to do, Frank?" He asks as we make our way down a road.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's take a walk and talk," I say to Gerard. He nods and we both start walking the cemetery. "Your brother was being.. strange about mates earlier."

"Yeah. I mean, he knows who my mate is and he wants to help you find yours, ya know? He thinks he is a match maker," Gerard talks with his hands along with his words. "So have you found your mate yet? It might take a while but I promise you will find them."

"Really? No, I haven't found my mate yet, I think. But I think I am done with my vampire phase... Finally. Have I started my new phase yet?" I ask.

"No. But you are really close to starting it," he says as he stops in his tracks. He looks at me and says, "I forgot to give you these." He pulls out a pair of skeleton gloves and hands them to me.

"Oh my fucking god! Thank you so much, Gerard!" I practically yell and hug him in a tight bear hug.

Our hug feels like.. our bodies fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

"No problem, Frankie," he says when he pulls away after a few moments of hugging. He gives me a big smile that does something that makes me smile back. 

"So, Gee, what do you want to do?" I ask, bored.

"How about we go get you some gifts?" He asks. "C'mon. Let's go to the mall. I nod and we walk off to the mall.

~

"Iron Maiden or Anthrax?" Gerard asks, pulling out two albums.

"Iron Maiden, of course," I say, adding a "pfft" noise.

He takes the album and goes to the front. He pays for it and then we leave the music store called "Jimmy's Beats".

"Hungry?" He asks. I nod and we head to the restrooms. Once we get inside, we see two men in front of the urinals taking a piss. We act casual until the men had zipped up their pants. When that's done, Gerard and I take one man and bite into their necks. We cover the men's mouths, muffling their screams. The men faint and Gerard and I wipe our mouths. We exit the restroom.

"First live meal?" He asked while I nodded. "Ya know we can go to my place and hangout? Do you want to do that, Frankie?"

"Yes please, Gee," I say quietly, making me sound small. Well, I am small. I am five foot six.

He grabs my arm and leads me to his black Mustang. I get in the leather passenger seat while he gets in the leather driver seat.

~

We reach Gerard's house and once we do, we notice Mikey sitting on the porch bench, glaring at the car.

We get out and Mikey yells, "What the fuck, Gerard? You're out all day with him but we were supposed to go get me the new red bass guitar! I have also called you, what, thirty two times without an answer? What the actual fuck?"

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I truly am. Here, let's go get you the-" Gerard starts.

"No! That isn't the fucking point! The point is that first, you ditch me. Second, you don't answer my fucking calls."

"My phone was off and I am sorry. Let's just go get that fucking guitar so you can shut your fucking mouth," Gerard snaps with his teeth clenched. I notice that his eyes are jet black, filled with anger.

"Fine," Mikey snaps. "Frank, you can go upstairs and wait for us, if you want." I then go inside the Way household. I hear the car starting and it sounds like it drives away.

I walk up the stairs and then enter the room that I was brought to last time. I plop myself on one of the couches and wait.


	9. Chapter 9

They get back to the house about an hour later. The hour has been boring as fuck. All I was thinking about was when I would find my mate.

When they do get here, Mikey has a red bass guitar and looks awfully happy.

"Frank! I got my bass guitar!" He practically screamed. I give a small fake smile and a nod, showing that I don't give a fuck. He then leaves the big couch room to go somewhere else. His own room, maybe?

"Sorry about Mikey. He gets overexcited about music," Gerard said, sighing. "What'd you do, anyways?"

"Thought. Thinking is what I do in my spare time," I told him.

"Yeah. Thinking is easy to do, I guess."

He came over and sat next to me on the couch that I am sitting on.

"It's just what I do. So how was the guitar shop?" I ask. "I've always wanted to play guitar someday. Like, I've never have held a guitar."

"If you want to learn, I will gladly buy you a guitar and lessons," he said, smiling.

"Really?" I all but yelled.

"Yep," Gerard said, popping the "p" at the end.

"Oh my god, thank you!" And I don't know why, but I leaned up and placed my lips on his.

~

I went home after five hours of hanging out with Mikey and Gerard. Mikey showed me how well he plays bass and damn, that kid is fucking amazing. We also watched Night of the Living Dead. But most importantly, I kissed Gerard.

I didn't know I had feelings for him but now I can see it very crystal fucking clear.

I may have just met the boy (he hasn't just met me, I know this) but I have strong feelings for him.

The kiss is all I could think about when I got home, too. How nice the kiss was.

His mouth tasted of coffee and blood. His lips were also just the right temperature.

The kiss lasted about three very long seconds. Kissing him felt like it lasted an eternity. It stayed a very innocent kiss, as well.

The kiss ended when my phone ringed. Pete was bored as fuck and wanted something to do. I told him I would meet him at the park but I never did meet him there. I just went home after that.

It was about six when I got back and no one was home so I just fell asleep. Realizing that you like like someone is pretty tiring and I was tuckered out when I got home.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up at around 3 AM. When I do wake up, I realize that I am still wearing the same clothes from yesterday but they are just a little wrinkled. I shrug it off and make my way out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I'm not hungry but food does sound amazing. I open the cupboards in search of Pop tarts but all I find is cereal and some expired soup. Mom really needs to go grocery shopping.

I heard a creak behind me and I turn around, fast enough to create light. Well, not really. I find the red headed boy that I so hopelessly like.

"S-sorry," he said. "I'll leave."

"No. Please stay," I say quietly. "We need to talk, anyways." I'm scared of the conversation but it needs to take place.

"About what?" He asks, cautiously.

"Uhm, about the kiss," I say the last word as quietly as possible, hoping he doesn't hear me. I hear a chuckle coming from Gerard and that brings down my mood a little bit.

"Okay. What? Is it that you don't know why you kissed me but you realized you don't have feelings for me?" He asked, a little angry. His eyes are starting to turn a jet black but they aren't all the way there.

"No. I don't know why I kissed you because it just happened in the moment. Afterwards, I realize that I, uhm, fuck, I really like you." After I said that, his eyes lost it's black color but started to turn a red. What does red mean again? His face softened up a bit.

"Oh," he said, sounding surprised. "I, uhm, really, really like you too."

What? He likes me too?

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, uhm, yeah I really do," he said, sort of nervously.

I go a little closer to him and lean up, pressing my lips to his. My lips move just a little bit and then he kisses me back.

The kiss felt magical. The kiss felt like fire and ice. Hot but cold. The kiss made me realize something.

"Gerard, I think I found my mate," I say looking into his red eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Really? Should I leave so you can bring him over?" He asks with a hint of sad in his voice.

"Yes please," I say. He walks over to the front door while I pull out my phone and begin texting Gerard.

F: I think you're my mate. Meet me at my house, please.

I send and then grin at what I just did. He receives the text and stops in the hall. He grabs his phone and opens it, reading it over and over. He turns to look at me. "R-really?" He asks, surprised.

I nod. He walks slowly over to me and hugs me tightly. I hug him back even tighter.

"I- I think I love you, Frankie," he says unsurely.

"I think I l-love you too, Gee," I say, muffling my words into his chest.

I look up at him and see his eyes are a full on red like his hair.

"Gee?" I ask. He replies with a 'hm?' "What does red eyes mean?"

"Oh, uhm, lust," he says blushing and looking everywhere but me.

"Oh," I say. I immediately pull my hands up and grip his hair, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. This kiss was different. This kiss was desperate.

He groans against my lips and that makes me grin. I look into his eyes and they are still firetruck red.

"I, uhm, should p-probably go," he says rubbing his neck.

"Oh, uhm, okay. Do you want me to come over later?" I ask.

He nods vigorously and smiles. He stops and then waves, making his way out the door.

~

I make my way to his door and knock quietly. Mikey then appears at the door seven seconds later.

"Gerard?" He asks with a poker face on.

I nod and he steps aside, inviting me in. I step in and he says, "So you found your mate?" I nod again and blush.

"Yeah," I start. "Where is he?"

"In his room. Downstairs, second left." I nod a thank you and make my way down the stairs. I follow the instructions and knock on the second left door.

"Yeah?" I hear Gerard ask.

"It's Frank," I say.

"Come on in, beautiful," he says. I can practically hear his grin.

I blush and open his door revealing a black painted room with a bunch of drawings of a man that looks like me? It looks strangely similar to me. I also see a king sized bed with red bedding on it. I see the red haired boy that I might be in love with laying on the sheets.

"H-hi," I manage to stutter out.

"What's up, beautiful?" He asks.

I shrug and dangerously close to him. We are practically cuddling by how close we are. "I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too," he said back, kissing me afterwards. It wasn't a desperate kiss. It was a 'I missed you so fucking much' kiss. He rested his hand on my waist as I rested mine on his face.

The door then swung open, revealing Mikey. "You know mom is going to be here in an hour, right?" He asks.

"Yeah. That's why Frankie and I are going to watch and episode of Doctor Who before she gets here," he says it like it was obvious.

The door closed and Gerard turned on 'Blink', the first episode with the weeping angels.


	12. Chapter 12

I went home right after the episode was finished. I had to hide my face in his chest when the angels were right around the TARDIS and trying to steal it. Gerard laughed at how I did so.

Now I am with Pete, telling him about what happened.

"Aww you two sound so adorable. You should ask him out on a date, maybe?" He asks like it's obvious.

"Maybe but I don't think he will say yes," I say, unsure.

"C'mon Frankie! Of course he will! He's so into you!" He said.

"You think?" I ask.

"I know." And then he sent me a smile assuring me that he knows.

"Okay. I will tomorrow."

"Do you want me to help you plan it?"

"Pete, it's a date. Not a wedding."

"It is very important like a wedding, though. If it doesn't go well, there won't be any other dates or there won't be a wedding."

"Fine." I roll my eyes.

"Yay!" He practically screams and starts jumping and clapping. "Innocent or the 'I don't give a shit what we do, babe, as long as I get in your pants' date?"

"Uhm... I want him to be comfortable so let's do the innocent date," I say, secretly wanting to get in his pants.

"Okay. How about you go to the burger restaurant down the road and then afterwards you go walk in the park to watch the sunset?"

"Sounds good. You make it sound easy coming up with ideas. Oh! And can I have one hundred bucks? I want to buy him a gift," I ask, knowing I will get the money.

"Sure, man," he says, handing me a crisp hundred dollar bill.

"Thanks," I say, waving at him as I walk off to my house.

~

Instead of going to my house, I went to Gerard's house absentmindedly. I make my way around his house and find his small window. I knock and shortly after, he opens it.

"What, Frankie?" He asked, obviously awoken from sleep. He looked so sexy with bed head.

"Can I, uhm, come in?" I ask. Sure, the window is tiny but so am I.

"Yeah. Come on in, baby," he steps aside for me to crawl in.

It was hard but with the right effort, I made my way inside.

When I enter, I receive a deep, desperate kiss. I pull my hand up to his hair and grip the red strands, causing a low moan to escape his lips. I grin against his lips.

"Please, baby? Can we, uhm, please?" He asked, whining like a little kid. His whining was hot and it turned me on quite a bit. I felt my pants grow a little tighter.

"What do you want?" I asked, purposely asking in a low, seductive voice.

"Fuck, uhm, can we, uhm, make love? Like, have sex?" He asked. "I know it is really early in our relationship but-" I stopped him by palming his erection through his Batman pajama bottoms. He let out another moan, making my pants unbelievably tight.

"Whine for me, babe," I say using my low voice.

"Oh, fuck baby can we please fuck? I need my dick in you so fucking much. Fuck," he whined, unbelievably hot.

I then pushed him on his king sized bed and straddled him, purposely grinding my hips on his every few minutes. I kiss him deeply, pushing my tongue in his mouth, exploring his mouth. His mouth tasted of coffee and sugar.

"Fuck me, Frankie. I need your ass so fucking much," he whined again, forcing me to take off my shirt. "You're so hot, Frankie." He begins gripping my hips causing me to moan unexpectedly.

I then start undressing him. Shirt, pajama pants, and finally underwear. I do the same for myself but my pants were a struggle because of my erection.

I then lean down to eat him out, flicking my tongue around his hole.

"Just.. F-fuck me! I want your ass! Not your tongue, babe," he whined, causing me to go impossibly harder.

"But baby-"

"I need you, Frank! I don't care if it hurts! Please?" His whining made me want him more and more so what I did was sat on his dick and slid down him. My face twists in pain and pleasure.

He moans a long moan causing me to moan. Once I reach the bottom of his base surprisingly, he lifts me up and and I slam myself back down on him. That makes his hips buck up. This feels so amazing.

I look into his eyes before he throws his head back, as his eyes are pure red. He let's out a low, raspy moan.

"Baby, I-I'm getting close," he says.

"Cum for me, babe," and that was the thing I said right before he tipped over and came inside of me. He exits out of me and immediately, I come on his stomach. I lick his stomach, cleaning it from himself.

We then lay down next to each other in bed.

"I honestly think I love you, Frank," he says quietly.

"I think I love you too, Gee," and that was the last thing I said before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in dark, mysterious room. I don't know where I am and then I remember last night. After Pete's house, I came over to Gerard's and had sex. There goes my virginity.

"Good morning to the most beautiful person in this universe," I hear him mumble. That makes me smile and cuddle further into his chest. I am laying dangerously close to him with my head on his chest and my left arm draped over his stomach.

"I am definitely not as beautiful as you, Gerard," I tell him.

"Are you sure, Frankie? I don't know abou-"

"I'm sure," I nod my head.

"Eh, I don't believe it 'cause you are, like, perfect in my eyes," he kisses my forehead.

I stand up, making sure to grab my clothes. I slip on my clothes as I feel arms snake around my waist.

"You're so beautiful without your clothes, babe. I'm going to miss your naked body so much," he says, pouting and ghosting his finger on my hips.

"I have to go get a job, baby. I'll be back, though," I say, really not wanting to need a boring job. I'll probably get a job at the local Subway or some other shit fast food restaurant.

"Okay... I'll miss you," he whispers in my ear.

"I'll miss you more," I take his arms off of my sides to turn around to kiss and hug him. After we say our goodbyes, I make my way up the stairs and out the door, hoping to find a shitty job to earn a little cash.

~

I found myself making my way back to Gerard's house after five hours of unsuccessful job searching.

"So, did you get a job, babe?" He asks right as I enter his tiny window.

"Nah. But I did get you a present!" I exclaim pulling the box wrapped in red wrapping paper from behind my back.

"I don't need presents, baby. All I want is you and I want what I want, I need what I need, I want what I need, and I need what I want," he said. 

I hand the gift to him and he grabs it, tearing apart the paper to reveal a box. He opens the box and it has two concert tickets for a local electronic rock band called "Mindless Self Indulgence". It is a pretty good band, to be honest.

"Baby," he whispers, still looking at the tickets with a shocked expression on his face. "Thank you so fucking much!" He hugged me in a tight bear hug.

"You're welcome. I just thought we needed a spectacular first date, you know?" I asked.

"How will I get you back for this?" He asked.

"You honestly don't need to. You can... Thank Pete... Later."

"Oh, okay.. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," I say as I get up and pull him up off of the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

I got home around two in the morning. My dad has drunk enough to pass out and my mom is gone. She's probably fucking my dad's best friend again.

I sneak up to my room and think about what happened earlier today.

First, Gerard and I went on a walk talking about practically anything, nothing, and everything. We then went to Hot Topic and he bought me some The Misfits band merch, a Sherlock poster, and a Doctor Who bowtie. I thanked him by buying him some black Vans. We then went home.

I lay down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. All of a sudden, my stomach starts turning so I rush to my toilet and vomit. I vomit about three times, flushing each time.

Fuck, now I'm really fucking hungry and my throat hurts. Plus, my stomach still doesn't feel good. I must have a cold.

I walk downstairs very quietly so I don't get caught. I open my fridge and look at the contents inside. There is a half empty carton of milk (Ryan must of been here), a rotten apple, and half of an apple pie. I grab the pie and a fork and eat the pie.

I all of a sudden get very tired so I head back up and lay down, shutting my eyes.

~

I open my eyes and look at the red numbers saying "12:43". I look at my phone and notice a text from Pete and Gerard. I open Gerard's first:

G: good morning, beautiful

I reply with:

F: I can't hang out today ;-; I'm sick ;-;

I get another text immediately:

G: maybe I can make you feel better?

I roll my eyes and text a "okay. I'm in my room. You can come in." I then go to Pete's text which says:

P: wanna hang out?

I reply with:

F: can't ;-; sick ;-;

I then hear my window open and close, footsteps leading to me. I look to see Gerard, a concerned facial expression on his face.

"You don't look well, baby," he says, touching my cheeks.

"I don't feel good, either. I puked three times when I got here," I said, pouting.

He lays down next to me and cuddles into me. "You should get some rest while I try and find what's wrong with you, baby," he whispers in my ear. I nod and drift to sleep.

~

I wake up with Gerard's hand on my waist.

"Baby?" I ask in a sleepy tone.

"Hm?" He asks.

"Did you find what's wrong with me?" I ask, really wanting the answer.

"Uhm, yeah, I mean, it's not entirely a 'for sure' answer. Uhm, you are a fertile and I am a dominate. We had sex and I, uhm, came in you last night. All of the symptoms are there.. It just might not be that, though," he said, nervously.

"Oh...." Was all I could think of. If I was pregnant, how would I hide it from my dad? How was I going to be a parent?

"Uhm, I know it must be difficult. You can get an abortion if yo-" he says, turning away and trying to conceal tears.

"Babe," I say, grabbing his attention. "If I am pregnant, I am not going to kill a child. I will just need a job to earn money and find a place to live. We can raise it together." He then smiles and nods vigorously.

"Oh, you can stay with Mikey and I. Our parents are actually out every other year to hunt and this year they are out," he says, smiling wide.

"Can you help me pack?" I ask. He nods and we start packing.


	15. Chapter 15

We packed my room. We packed my band posters, most of my clothes, my guitar named Pansy, and we packed my charger. 

"Ready, sweetie?" He asked, looking at me. I gave a simple nod. We then picked up the bags and walked out of my room, then we made our way to the door, and out into the cold October breeze. My birthday is in thirteen days, making today October 18. My birthday is going to be simple. Gerard doesn't have to know that it's my birthday. I will go trick or treating as werewolf for Halloween and afterwards, I'll eat my candy in silence.

Right as we're crossing the street, I felt a pang in my stomach. All of a sudden, I only felt negative emotions and voices in my head telling me to rip someone's head off. I clutch my stomach and my face twists in pain.

"G-Gerard?" I ask. He looks at me with a surprised facial expression.

"You j-just started your next phase.. Uhm.." He says, trying to think.

"B-but what the fuck am I? I feel as if I want to kill someone.. But I don't want to at the same time!" I yell in the abandoned road.

He lets out a string of profanities and then replies with, "Demon."


	16. Chapter 16

"Demon?" I shout, really confused.

"Yeah, uhm, a demon is an, uhm, angel of death, Frankie. You have to learn to control your behavior," he said, cautiously.

"Death?" I shout. "I don't want to kill a fucking person! How do I control who I am?" He looks at me for a brief moment.

"Babe," he starts. "You just have to learn to control yourself. But the most dangerous part of you is death. Vampires and demons both have something to do with death. Death follows you but you can change that. All you have to do is control the urges."

All of a sudden, I scream. I scream as loud as I can. I scream because I feel pounding in my stomach. The poundings are hard and hurt like hell. I feel my fangs grow and my vision tints a gray color.

"Babe?" I ask. "What the fuck is going on?" All of a sudden, my body starts twitching and I hear voices of little girls and grown men telling me to kill. To kill an innocent person. My fangs grow more and more and all of a sudden, my vision grows black.

~

I wake up in a familiar dark room, surrounded by Mikey and Gerard. I look down at myself and see my clothes stained with blood.

"Good morning, Frankie," Gerard coos, walking over to me once he realizes I'm awake. He looked worried.

"What happened?" I asked, once Gerard sat down next to me. Mikey is still standing by the door.

"Uhm, you went a little psycho. Like, your eyes went jet black, your fangs grew, you were whispering about murdering someone, your body was twitching, and then you ran off. I found you in Mr. Miller's house. Mr. Miller had his throat ripped out and you were laying on the floor unconsious with blood on you and around your mouth," He said. I couldn't believe it.

"Wh-what?" I asked. Mikey shook his head and left the room. "Why is my stomach this big, already?" I look down and notice a slight baby bump.

"Well, uhm, certain combinations of species can make the process faster. Your combination must have been one of the best ones," he says.

"Well, what do I do about my urges?" I ask.

"You need to fight them back. Find something else to do, like play on a device or write or whatever you do." I nod. I honestly don't have any hobbies, though.

Mikey comes back in, carrying a bottle of blood. He hands it to me. I unscrew the cap and gulp down the drink, leaving no excess. Blood is amazing. It tastes of something that the heavens would grant you if you did a good deed, or some crap like that.

"Thanks," I say, screwing the empty bottle back up. He puts up a hand gesturing a 'your welcome'.

Gerard lays next to me, cuddling me. I usually don't like cuddles but when Gerard is the one cuddling with me, I love it. He makes it a whole new experience.

"While you two are going to fuck each other's brains out, I will be in my room. Don't moan too loud, please," Mikey says, chuckling and then shutting the door behind himself.

"Frankie," Gerard whispers. "You were asleep for two weeks, baby."

What surprises me most, though, is what happens next.


	17. Chapter 17

I hear moans from Mikey's room, a moan that sounds like Mikey's and another accompanied with another male. I also hear profanities and bed movements.

I look over at Gerard and his eyes are jet black with anger. "Gerard?" I ask, causing him to look in my direction. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not oh fucking kay! I can hear my brother having sex right after he told us not to make it hearable!" He yelled, causing the noises from Mikey's room to pause but then they continued.

My stomach pangs and I whimper, causing Gerard to go protective mode while he asks me, "what's wrong?" I hold my stomach and I get the feeling to puke, running my way to what room I figured would be the bathroom. I was correct and puked my brains out into the toilet, noticing drops of red in the puke. Blood?

Gerard walks in and notices the red, saying, "The blood you drank from Mr. Miller. The baby didn't need that much and it got rid of the excess. So, if the baby needs blood, it means that the baby's leading trait is vampire for sure. Now we need to find out the secondary trait. It is probably angel."

"Okay.. Babe I-" and then I puked again, making my stomach empty. My throat burns from the bile.

"Do you want water, baby?" Gerard asks in a soft voice. I nod my head, him rushing down the stairs.

I end up puking again right before he comes back. He hands me the water and asks if I need anything to eat. "Bring me some fucking bread, pasta, chocolate, pickles, peanut butter, mustard, ham, and cuddles, please?" I ask, desperately needing all of those items. "Oh! And a blanket. Thank you, sweetums."

"No problem, dear," he says right before exiting the bathroom. I take a swig of the water, swish it in my mouth, gurgle, and spit the water into the toilet. I then drink the water, almost feeling restored by the clear liquid.

Gerard comes back five minutes later with a brown bag full of food and hands it to me, pulling a blanket from the bag. I grab the bag and attempt walking back to his room but I stumble along the way. Once he catches up with me, he lifts me up with all the other things and enters his room, shutting the door beghind him with his foot.

I lay down on the bed and look through the bag, noticing gummy bears, chocolate, peanut butter, pickles, mustard, bread, pasta from the deli, ham from the deli, and a 7up. "Thank you, Gee," I say while smiling at the abundance of food before my eyes.

"Anything for you, Frankie," he coos, joining me on the bed and cuddling with me, laying the blanket on us.

I grab the chocolate and eat it in under three minutes. I then move on to the pasta from the deli, and man, it was fucking delicious! I grab the bread, peanut butter, pickles, and mustard from the bag. I make a sandwich with the ingredients. It may seem disgusting, the sandwich, but if you're craving and empty stomached at the same time, it sounds amazing. I try the sandwich and after that, the whole sandwich is fed to my stomach in under three minutes, as well.

I glance up at the clock, noticing that it is 1:51 AM and end up falling asleep. I was pretty tired, despite I slept for two weeks. I mean, puking your brains out is pretty damn exhausting.

~

I wake up alone in Gerard's room, confused as to where Gerard is. I get up and out of the bed, making my way to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen, I smell a delicious aroma. Smells like... Pancakes. Fuck yes!

When I enter the kitchen, I notice that my firetruck red headed boy is wearing an apron that says "Kiss the Cook". I follow those rules and give him a nice kiss.

He slowly pulls away and grins, saying, "Morning breath, Frankie. Brush your teeth, sweetie."

"Since when did you become my mother?" I chuckled, shook my head, and rolled my eyes at the same time.

"Ever since I went grocery shopping for you, babe," he says, winking at me.

When he winks at me, my heart flutters a bit and my stomach does this flippy thingy.

I walk myself to the bathroom, reaching for the toothbrush before I notice my baby bump. I put my hand on my stomach, reassuring if it is real or not. My bump has grown a lot. Like, my bump is at a size a five month pregnant woman's bump would be.

I then remember about brushing my teeth and brush my teeth. Once I exit, I come face to face with Mikey.

"So.. You're.. Demon," Mikey said, showing a little disgust. "Demons are to be pitied on. Especially by angels of life. How is Gerard not disgusted at the monster you are?" Mikey pokes my chest, causing me to back up against a wall.

I gulp and say, "I-I honestly d-don't kn-know." He shakes his head and walks away from me, leaving me dumbfounded on the wall opposite the bathroom door.


	18. Chapter 18

I walk into the kitchen and see Gerard still cooking pancakes, Mikey sitting at the table and pretending that he totally didn't say those things to me, and an emo lump that I thought I was best friends with.

Pete Wentz.

And the worst part was that Pete had sex hair and one of Mikey's shirts on.

When he looked at me, his facial expression showed that he knew he was caught. No backing out now.

"I-I can explain, F-Frank!" Pete said.

"What? There's more to the part where you're fucking my boyfriend's brother? Oh, tell me how you and Mikey met. I'm seriously interested," I yell.

"Well, uhm, you see Frank.. I am.. Immortal. I met Mikey by the connection of you.." Pete said, trying to find the right words.

"Okay. If you're immortal, what are your two traits, huh?" I asked, crossing my arms sassily.

"My leading trait is angel but my secondary trait is.. Demon," Pete said, making his eyes grow black then back to the light brown color. That gets me puzzled because he is saying that he's both angel of life and death.

"You never told me you were demon! I had to yell at Frank earlier because he's demon and now I have to yell at you, too?" Mikey all but boomed.

"You yelled at Frank? My Frank?" Gerard boomed back. Gerard then left the kitchen and walked over to Mikey, taking a certain amount of steps before holding Mikey up in the air by his collar. "Do you know what unicorns get as a punishment?" Mikey gulped.

All of a sudden, Gerard tugs at Mikey's hair, revealing a horn. Gerard snaps it off and puts it on the counter. Mikey cries and wails in pain.

Gerard returns to the stove and picks up the unicorn horn, breaking it in half and pouring some liquid from the horn onto a pancake.

Once that pancake is done, Gerard holds it out to me and says, "it's supposed to boost your health." I grab it and eat it cautiously. Mikey is death glaring at me the whole time while Pete is death glaring at Mikey with his black eyes.

Once I'm finished, I don't feel any better. "Gerard?" I ask. He looks up at me and I ask, "when is this unicorn stuff going to work?"

"It isn't working?" He asks before I shake my head. "Well, now I know the baby's secondary trait. Get ready to be a unicorn uncle, Mikey, because this baby will be a unicorn as well."

"As well? What is the leading trait?" Mikey breaks the death glare and turns his head to Gerard.

"Vampire."

"So vampire and unicorn.. Pretty unique," Mikey sighs, back to death glaring at Frank.


	19. Chapter 19

Gerard and I are cuddling on his bed watching some movie I'm not focusing on. I'm focusing more on the feeling of puking. I immediately feel something rise in my stomach so I get up and run my way out of the room, reaching the kitchen that holds a Pete Wentz and Mikey Way making out. I try to make a dash for the bathroom but accidentally puking on Mikey. He shoots up and punches me square in the jaw.

"What the fuck was that for, Frank?" Mikey yelled, causing Gerard to come down and seeing the mess. He went wide eyed when he saw the puke.

Gerard and Pete's eyes grow black with anger once they notice my already purple jaw.

Gerard pins Mikey to the wall by his throat and says between his gritted teeth, "What the fuck did you do? You punched my Frankie? You're going to pay!" Then surprisingly, Pete threw a punch at Mikey. Gerard joined Pete and Mikey ended up beaten to a pulp until I screamed for them to stop.

Mikey sits on the floor, bloody and vulnerable.

"I have to go," Pete said, finally breaking the harsh silence. He then grabs his jacket and leaves through the front door.

"Ger...ard?" Mikey asked. "I'm so..rry," he could barely let out before sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mikey, you have to apologize to Frank, not me," Gerard sighed.

"I'm sor.." And with that, Mikey dozed off into sleep.

~

Mikey woke up about three hours later, cleaned up and put in his bed by me. I forgave him because I forgive and forget. I sit by his bed in a hard plastic chair.

"Frank?" Mikey asked. "I'm sorry for being a dick." He sits up and scoots closer to me. He then hugs me, which is odder than Mikey apologizing?

Once he pulls away, he kisses me, his lips on mine. I pull away immediately.

"Mikey?" I ask. "What the fuck was that?"

"Oh... I'm sorry. I forgot you have Gerard," he layed back down in the bed and sighed.

"Yeah.. I'm going to go check on him," I said as I stood up, walking over to the door. I open it, walk out, and close it behind me, exhaling breath I didn't even know I held in.

Gerard shows up immediately and kisses me, pulling away immediately.

"Have you been kissing someone else?" He asked, eyes growing jet black.

"N-no.." I start.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Frank!" Gerard boomed.

"Mikey kissed me," I say quietly and look to the ground.

"That little fucker!" He yelled right before going past me and into Mikey's room, closing the door behind him. I then hear yells and whispers.

My stomach pangs and I scream in pain, holding my stomach. Gerard and Mikey rush out.

They lift me up and drag me to Gerard's room, laying me on the bed.

"It's okay, baby," Gerard tries to calm me down, rubbing anywhere that I'm comfortable with. He rubs my stomach, my leg, and my face.

I then feel my fangs grow back and my vision grows black once again.


	20. Chapter 20

I wake up to a random room. I look around and see blood on the walls and a mutilated body. I also see blood on myself and my even bigger baby bump. It looks like I'm expecting anytime soon.

I get up and walk out of the house, noticing I'm on Cemetery Drive. A few streets down is Gerard's house. I begin making my way there but I bump into someone.

"S-sorry," the person said. I look at them and see that they are male and look to be about 24. "I'm Ryan. Ryan Ross." He holds out his hand to me, a man with a baby bump and blood all over them self.

I shake his hand and say, "I'm Frank. Frank Iero." And with that, he gasped.

"Frank, as in, Mikey's brother's boyfriend?" He asked.

"Uhm, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, it's, uhm, nothing," he ends up blushing and we walk together to the Way family's house.

"So, uhm, how's the baby doing?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Mikey tells me everything but recently he has been telling me a lot about you. So you're vampire and demon, pregnant with Gerard's kid, and... You've been asleep for two weeks again," he said, shocking me. Again?

"W-what? Who the hell are you?" I shout.

"Ryan Ross, Mikey's best friend. My leading trait is psychic and my secondary trait is angel. My mate is Brendon Urie and my favorite drink is milk," he says, matter of factly.

We reach the door and open it, stepping inside and shutting the door.

Ryan rushes off to somewhere and I see a concerned Gerard walking towards me.

"Two weeks, again. Mrs. Willow dead. How do you feel, Frank? Are you okay? Are you tired? Are you hungry?" He asks and looks down at the baby bump an looks back up at me. "Uhm... It might be time to have the baby.."

"O-okay," I stutter out.


	21. Chapter 21

I look at the date and it is November 12, meaning I missed my birthday. I must have looked depressed because Gerard puts his hand in mine and says, "I got you a birthday present, baby." He then hands me a small box.

I open the box, revealing a ring. I look at him in a confused manner.

"Uhm, it warns me when you're in danger," he said, guilty looking. Why does he look guilty?

"But aren't you always going to be by my side?" I ask in confusion.

"Frankie, I have to leave tomorrow. There's something I haven't told you," he hesitated. "I go on these missions, you see? I am an angel, and that means I save people. I have to stop people from their actions. Tomorrow I have to save the president of the United States." I could see some tears well up in his eyes and I felt some well up in mine. My vision began to blur as I put my hand in his.

"O-okay.. What about Mikey? How long are you going to be gone?" I ask.

"Mikey.. I was kinda hoping you would take care of him. And it depends on who the person attacking is. It could be two days, it could be two years. The world may never know." And that's when I started to cry my eyes out.

"A-and you're leaving tomorrow? What about the baby's birth?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, b-baby," and that's when tears from his eyes were shed.

~

I get in Gerard's bed, waiting for him to come out of his bathroom.

It takes approximately two minutes till he comes out and enters the bed with me, cuddling into my side.

"I missed you, Frankie," he whispers.

He then kissed me and kissed me desperately with a ton of tongue and a ton of saliva. I missed these kisses.

I all of a sudden grip my hands into his fire truck red hair as he cupped my face. I leaped up on his hips, straddling him. I felt his erection growing under me and my erection growing. I bucked my hips onto his, earning a strangled moan from Gerard.

"S-stop teasing, p-please," he begged.

"Beg for me, baby," I say in a low voice, bucking my hips on his again.

"F-fuck, Frank," he moaned. "Please s-suck me dry." I then pulled his hair, making him moan even louder.

"Only if you whine for me." And then he whined like a child easily.

I bucked my hips one more time before leaving his hips and making my way down to his buckle, kissing it. I went down further to his erection and kissed it through his jeans, earning another strangled moan from him.

I unbuckled and unzipped his jeans. I then saw his dick spring out because he wasn't wearing underwear.

I kissed his dick before I licked the underside, causing him to scream a pleasured scream. I licked the underside again and put my mouth on the head, hollowing my cheeks and tasting the pre-cum. He bucked his hips in my mouth, making me hold his hips down. I hollowed my cheeks once again on the head and he screamed my name while the sweet taste of come entered my mouth. I swallowed it and lied down next to Gerard.

"I love you, baby," I said, cuddling next to Gerard.

"I love you more," he said back before I fell asleep.

~

I wake up to an empty, dark room once again. I make my way into the kitchen and see a note on the counter. I go and pick it up, reading:

"Dear Frankie,

I'm sorry I couldn't give you an official goodbye but when I get back, there will be an official hello. I hope you don't have troubles having the baby at first but I promise you that I will be there to take care of the baby in a while. Tell Mikey that I love him and that you're in charge, please.

Last night was amazing, too. You're amazing, Frank.

About the baby's name, I have a suggestion but you don't have to use it, of course. My suggestion is Celeste Marie. The last name can either be Way or Iero, your choice.

I will be back in around a year. Please, please don't worry about me. I'm immortal, remember? And please don't move on. I will be there soon enough.

Love,  
Gerard"


	22. Centuries--Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this book. Hope you enjoyed (:

It had been three years and he wasn't here. Three years. He said that he'd be done in one. He's called me once during the three years, telling me that he was sorry for the long wait. I didn't believe him. Did he not care about our love or our child together?

During the three years, Mikey, his little brother, has been comforting me and telling me how good I am at waiting. I didn't believe him. I'm going crazy. How could I be doing good if I'm going crazy over this wait?

"Frank?" I heard Mikey call from behind me. "He wants you."

It had been about two years and three months since I've given birth to my baby boy, Isaac. He has hazel eyes like Gerard's and he has dark brown hair like mine. He has Gerard's nose and his lips but he has my energy, making it hard to take care of him when he's hyped up on sugar.

I named him Isaac Iero. He has nothing to do with the bastard that I am dating. When he gets back, he better fucking give me a good explanation. If he doesn't, I'm taking the kid with me. I'm done waiting for Gerard. Every day gets worse and worse as it progresses.

I nodded at Mikey, getting up from my bed and walking to Isaac's crib. There he laid, looking sweet as ever. I picked him up, his chin on my shoulder as I bounced him.

"Any news from Gerard?" I asked as I felt Mikey's presence came into the room.

"Yeah, actually," Mikey said. "He's coming back today." Mikey then smiled wide, clearly excited.

What if Gerard was lying to get our hopes up? Or what if Mikey had been lying to make me feel better but crush me in the end? I couldn't believe this; this was too good to be true. 

"I can't believe it," I whispered to myself. "I don't believe it. It can't be real. It's a fragment of my imagination and I'm just gonna ignore it."

"Frank," Mikey whispered. "Don't say that. He told me that he's already in Jersey. He'll be here in an hour. I promise."

I continued to bounce the baby, wanting to cry but unable to cry. This is all too much. This can't be happening. I must be dreaming.

\---

He did come back. He came back with black hair and a big smile, asking why I wasn't smiling.

"Aren't you happy that I'm back?" He asked. I shrugged.

I didn't know which was worse. Him being gone with me not getting any news or him being back after all of that. It made me wanna scream at him and slap him but I know better.

"I'm happy that I'm back. I missed you, Frankie," Gerard smiled softly.

"Then why didn't you call in anytime? I waited by the phone for the first three months, giving up. waited. What even took so long?" I yelled, getting angry. "You made me feel like our relationship was a dream. You made me feel like you ditched Mikey and I. Also, our baby boy doesn't even know who you are!" I started crying, unable to talk. I felt him hug me and I wanted to hug him back, pushing him away instead. "Don't think that you can f-fix this with a hug!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, frowning instead of smiling. That made me feel bad because I caused that frown on his face.

I didn't know what to think.

This was too much.

"I think I'm gonna go.. take a walk. Yeah, I'm gonna take a walk," I nodded, walking out the front door of the Way household. I didn't take Isaac. Isaac can meet Gerard if he needs to. I don't think that he would need to, though. Gerard wasn't there for the two years of his life that he had lived.

\--

I came back and I felt a lot better. I walked in and took a deep breath, smiling softly at Gerard.

"Sorry about that. Welcome back home, Gee," I said, hugging him softly.


End file.
